Roger Lannister of Castamere
'''Roger Lannister, '''is the current Lord of Castamere and head of House Lannister of Castamere. He is married to Alysanne Swyft, and has four children with her. The twins, Tya and Jeyne; his son and heir Tyland; and another daughter, Leila. Appearance A thick frame and bulging muscles are the defining features of Roger's body. His head is covered in thick white hair, and his beard is kept tidy. His face and body are scarred in many places, but not excessively so. History Roger was born in 342 AC, he was the firstborn son of Lord Lancel Lannister of Castamere who was in turn the eldest son of Lord Willem Lannister founder of the Castamere line of House Lannister. He was a large baby, always bigger than the other children - including both his brothers, and furthered this natural strength with his dedication to training and martial pursuits. At the age of 16 he married Alyssane Swyft, a marriage of interest and not of love. Lancel had long promised Lord Swyft a marriage for the Lord's daughter and, due to the loss of many pregnancies on the part of Lancel's wife, he decided to appease the Lord and offer his firstborn son for the union. Fortunately the couple learned to love and Lady Alsyanne being a wise administrator became a blessing for Castamere. Two years after their marriage Roger and Alys were blessed with twin daughters, Tya and Jeyne. Tya was a wild girl, prone to making quick decisions and wearing her heart on her sleeve. She fell in love with a noble from a distant house after a chance meeting and, with Roger's begrudging approval, they left for his home to be wed and never returned. Jeyne was more pragmatic and wanted to remain at Castamere, she married one of Roger's cousins - Willem - and had three children with him - Leo, Tywin, and Cersei. In 363 AC, Alys gave birth to Tyland. Tyland was raised to be the future Lord of Castamere and quickly showed promise in business and martial pursuits however, when his wife - Sara Yarwyck - died in childbirth, he took a step back from court life and spends much time caring for his only child Tyrek. When Tyrek was born he claimed the life of his mother, but he has always been unwell and weak - it is commonly feared he will not survive his teens. Tyland was a good and noble man, but is now withdrawn and downtrodden. A year after the birth of his grandson, Lancel passed away and left the ruling of Castamere to Roger. He had always wanted House Lannister (of Casterly Rock, Castamere and Lannisport) to be an strong enough so that no one would dare to take arms against them, and Roger promised to uphold this ideal. The final of Roger and Alys' children came five years after Tyland, a girl called Leila. She married a member of House Crakehall, but the couple often stay at Castamere for prolonged periods of time and all of their children have fostered at the castle. She is a quiet woman, tactful and resourceful, but always gets what she wants eventually. In 375 AC during the Great Schism, Lord Roger pledged his support to the Crimson One in the same way Casterly Rock had done, by providing him of an army of criminals; it was a win-win situation, Castamere had helped the Faith in time of war, the Faith had the weapons necessary to subjugate the infidels and the Criminals earned their freedom with the condition of never setting a foot at Castamere again. Lord Roger and his brother, Ser Norwin Lannister, rode along with Lord Lyonel to Lord Crane’s keep, and participated in what came to be known as the Battle of Red Lake. Lord Roger was one of Lyonel’s lieutenants in the left flank and Ser Norwin was part of the Lannister’s right flank, under the command of his cousin’s Loreon and Lyman. The battle was a brief but bloody affair, and Roger claimed the lives of many Reach scions as he fought alongside his liege. He bore witness to the death of Lord Tyrell at Lyonel's hands, and aided in leading the withdrawal that followed shortly afterwards. Roger's comment on the battle, and the war as a whole, was that "It was all in vain, the battle was not a victory nor a defeat and a stalemate is the worst of all results." During the Third Targaryen Rebellion, Lord Roger played an important role in the defense of the Golden Tooth. When he found out about the presence of dragons, it was his idea to construct several ballistae on the Golden Tooth’s towers, he reasoned that a dragon could not be stopped by any other means. He also aided in the other fortification efforts and proved himself a capable defender as they held out against the Targaryens. The battle was long and tedious but successful, the dragon was unable to break the defence Lords Lefford and Royce had organized giving Casterly Rock the necessary time to gather its forces. And as the Golden Tooth was reinforced with more and more men, including a Riverlander host led by Robyn Royce, Lord Roger was confident he would be able to hold back any attackers. He diverted some men to the Northern borders, near and east of the Banefort in case any men should try to enter the Westerlands through that route. Meanwhile, both Roger's brothers - Ser Norwin and Ser Reynald - rode with Lyonel along the Gold Road to King’s Landing. News of the Targaryen attack on the Baratheon forces was distressful, but they arrived when Maekar was making a last ditch push against Lord Alyn Baratheon and his men. The arrival of the Lannister host signalled the end of the battle, and Maeker was slain shortly afterwards. Lord Roger and much of his family were present at the Tourney of Lannisport in 396 AC, where his eldest grandson - Ser Leo Lannister - ended in the second place of the joust tournament. It was during this competition that Leo befriended Tygett Lannister, whilst Roger's nephew - Tywald Lannister - achieved the same result in the melee due to his expertise gained training with the Crimson Spears. Timeline * 342 - Roger is born to Lord Lancel Lannister of Castamere * 358 - Roger marries Alyssane Swyft * 360 - Roger and Alys have twin daughter, Tya and Jeyne * 363 - Roger and Alys have a son, Tyland * 364 - Lancel Lannister dies, Roger becomes Lord of Castamere * 368 - Roger and Alys have a daughter, Leila * 375 - Roger joins Lyonel Lannister at the Battle of Red Lake, he proves a capable leader and assistant to the Lord of Casterly Rock * 390 - Roger fortifies and defends the Golden Tooth alongside Lords Lefford and Royce. * 396 - Roger and his family attend the Tourney of Lannisport * 398 - Roger travels with Lyonel to King's Landing for the Great Council. * 398 - Roger returns to the Westerlands and heads home to see his family before leaving again to join up with Lord Lyonel at Deep Den. Family Link Household * Maester Samwell - Gift: Autodidactic - A young Maester, knowledgeable but easily distracted and deceived. * Septon Robeson - Gift: Acumen - A corrupt and self serving Septon. * Rolph Spicer - Gift: Agent - Trader and sworn sword. Rolph is cunning, shameless and dishonorable, he believes that the end justifies the means. He is a long-time friend of Lord Roger and the pair have known each other since they were children. * Tyrion Hill - Gift: Martially Adept - Commander of the Crimson Spears. Norwin Lannister's bastard son, Tyrion is a renowned fighter and horse rider. * Damon - Gift: Towering - Captain of Castamere's guard. Damon is a crude but efficient soldier, he is loyal to the Lannisters of Castamere and makes tirelessly sure that all of the guards under his command share this disposition. Category:House Lannister Category:Westerlander Category:Castamere